


Oh! What The Future Beholds

by miagirl3



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassin Shiota Nagisa, Human Korosensei (Assassination Classroom), Nagisa ran way, Underage Smoking, korosensei still has his porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Could someone please explain why the past has to haunt you. How about why the future is difficult to guess what's going to happen. I never would have guessed that me and Koro sensi would run away to America and change our names. Or that I would become an actual assassin. Or that after I got to America I would see any one from class e again. Or that I found a new friend.Will be updated when I feel like it and have time. I have a lot of stories and only two of those are completed so if I don't update this story in a while that's well. I'm also busy and have a lot of stuff to do. None of my stories are discontinued.





	Oh! What The Future Beholds

**Nagisa's pov**

It's fourth year in high school. No one knows this but I was the one to kill Koro-sensi. Well sort of. No one knows the true story that happened. No one but me and him. After he was claimed as killed I ran away. The reason that everyone thinks he's dead is because the world is still standing. When I ran away I went to america, living in isolation. With Korosensi.

The truth is that he's no longer called Korosensi. He's still a teacher. He just teaches in america. He learned to morph to look like a human. We both took on new names. My is Nagisa Williams, While Korosensi's new name is Tony Williams. Our story is that we're brothers. Both of our father is American but when I was born my mother took me with her to Japan. I'm accepting odd jobs and assassination's from people. I became the top one. I like it here. No one knows about me or Tony. We do our best to keep a low profile. Well that was before I found out we had a field trip coming up.

This moment I was in class now. The last class of the day. Math. "I'm sure that you all know about our trip to japan. We will be gone for a month as enough time to see as much as possible. The teachers that are chaperoning will be myself, Mr. Williams, and . I must remind you all to stay with your groups and don't go running off. That is all you are dismissed to find out who you're rooming with," We were dismissed. We leave in a week.

I walked out of the classroom to get slapped on the head by my friend, "You excited for the trip. I know I am. Your rooming with me right," That would be Allen. He's ADHD and super hyper 24/7. He had brown hair and light freckles. He carried around a flask with kool-aid that was filled to the top with sugar. His favorite kind is red which leads to his teeth being red all the time. "Yeah sure. Listen I would love to chat but I have to go. My brother wants me home tonight as soon as I can," I explained. He knew how this works. Tony (Korosensi) is very strict in class, so when I tell Allen I need to be home, I need to be home. That was the lie I always use. Half the time I just have a Job that needs to be done. This time I have to get Tony to take me all the way to Alaska to kill a rich man. I was payed good money for this job.

Every time I go out for a Job he always complains about how he told me that I should of never started killing. I never listened. The trip is suppose to take place on the first day of school. All the class so far have been for summer school. It's not that I din't pass it's that I needed more of an education.

**A week later**

Tony and I are packed for the trip. We both had everything packed. Clothes, bathing supplies, socks, shows. The only extra things that we packed well for him was a small portion of his porn collection. For me it's was and extra gun and knife. If they stop me at an airport I have a government badge from over half of the countries to bring guns. Then their's my language skills. Bitch really did have some useful lessons. It makes me wonder if her and Mr. K are still teaching or how everyone else is doing at the moment. To be honest when I ran away I never told anyone. I'm still threatened to call up even just one of them. I see Mrs. Bitch sometimes on assignments. I'm a sniper, knife handler, and gun shooter. Of course I do best with knife's but anything will do.

I was not happy to find out when I texted the Japan government about my arrival that I would be working. I laughed as I found out my partner for this job would be Mr.K and . A psychopath escaped and is now randomly murdering people. I sighed and boded the plan. Their was three rows. The side rows have 3 seats per row and the middle and two. I saw my partners and sat next to them on a side row in the middle.

"Excuse you! This seat is reserved," Yep that was definatley Bitch. I decided to surprise them with the comment that I make. Only one person has ever ran away after Korosensi's death. I looked her dead in the eye and spoke with a smile, "Now now. What would Korosensi think. You bad mouthing a student." That got their attention. They both were mumbling and stuttering like how did he know. Is he the one. "No Mrs'Bitch My name's Nagisa Williams. I'm on a trip to Japan for a month along with my class and older brother Tony Williams. Does that sound fine with you Mr.K," They both looked like they got hit with a bus.

"Nagisa is it really you. Are you really Nagisa Shota," Mr.K asked. I shook my head yes. They both looked shocked and sad that they let a student down. Finally Bitch spoke up, "Listen Nagisa. It would be nice to catch up. I mean we still keep in contact with all of E Class except for you. Nows not a good time though. We're on a mission and we're waiting for out last member. He's suppose to be the best." I laughed and looked up, "Glad to know the government thinks so highly of me. After all I did spend over half of high-school Making it to the top after all," They looked shocked.

"Nagisa I don't know what happened after the octopus incident but you are telling us later. Here's our numbers. Text us when we need to meet up again and where you hotel is. I would also like to know who this so called brother of yours is," Bitch could of said more but Allen interrupted. "Hey Nagisa. I thought you were sitting with me," He took a sip of Kool-Aid, "After all your the only one who's holding onto my extra Kool-Aid. Did you pact red. Please tell me you packted red. How much sugar does it have. Does it have five cups like I asked. Let me try to taste it. I can see if it's the right amount. I bought extra sugar anyway," Wow that guy needs to lay off of the sugar. I shook my head and laughed. They were amazed how I acted like a normal teenager.

I sat down next to Allen and we joked the whole way to Japan. Once their we got to the hotel. I roomed with Allen and we both feel asleep early. I woke up around midnight to text the two that I would meet them sometime at Kyoto.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed the story so far. The main reason Nagisa is referring to Koro-sensi as Tony in his mind is because Koro-sensi died and Tony is who he is now. I will be posting the next chapter soon hopefully. Favorite and review.


End file.
